Hunger Games With a Twist
by lostinthetrees
Summary: What would the hunger games be like if, instead of fighting to the death, tributes instead had to act as exotic entertainment? May be too mature for some audiances.


First off I'd like to say that I enjoyed the entire Hunger Games Trilogy, but being a natural teen there were some changes that anyone with a horribly dirty mind could make to the book and turn into a fan fiction. This all started because a friend made a challenge for a twisted chapter from anything I was writing at the time and this is what we got. Hope it makes you laugh. J

Chapter 1

The Raping

The sun beat down on the city square making the temperature soar. The slate roads reflected the sun's rays as the crowd of kids seemed to grow exponentially as it grew closer to two. Already puddles of sweat began to from under every armpit adding to the natural stench and tension of the square. Autumn stood in the back with the eighteen year olds, thankful to be almost free of the over moist crowd. With boredom settling over her she looked over the growing crowd and wondered, "_Why do they have to make the Reaping so close to the hottest point of the day? It's not like we don't sweat buckets in the stuffy saw mill as it is."_

The group of mix matched children looked more like they were going to a funeral on the surface of the sun, rather than waiting for the next tributes to be selected. Beads of water rolled off the boy next to her face. He wiped it away with his arm leaving a long wet strip in its place. As if just taking notice to it he quickly wiped his arm on a girls dress in front of him. A little bit of bile managed to worm its way into the back of Autumn's throat. She screamed in her head, "_EWW! Can't you al least act like you're eighteen!"_ The girl turned around and examined the boy with a harsh eye. He raised his eye brow and gave her his best smarmy look. The sad thing is … it worked making the girl blush and turn back around.

Finally the big clock tower that loomed over the square struck two and all attention went to the stage. The usual parade stumbled up, stating that our torment was about to end while the Mayor took the podium first. He began his mandatory speech while the large screens tuned on to him giving others a better view of the perspiration flowing off his plump face. As he spoke his face began to go various shades of red from lack of air and heat exhaustion, until at last he finished turning the reins over to Ledger as he collapsed into his seat.

Ledger seemed to stock up to the podium with the grace of a cat watching a family of mice from a tree. His bright orange suit glimmered in the sun making everyone squint away from his 'immaculate beauty'. He smiled down to the groups of children with perfect white teeth and began his part of the ceremony. "Happy Hunger Games, District Seven! Welcome to our first Quarter Quill. However I have a few announcements before I begin."

A murmur ran across the crowd wondering if this was just another sick twist the Capitol had invented or if it was legitimate. Ledger paused waiting for the crowd to settle. A soft breeze finally managed to tangle its way through the crowd forcing everyone into silence and appreciate the quick cool off. Ledger took this advantage and continued ever as enthusiastically, "Now ladies and gentlemen for your announcements. Would the children that are in the first two sections or the ages twelve and thirteen please rejoin your families. You are excused from precipitating in the games this year."

Quickly the kids scattered from the area and found their families as the crowds hush continued, waiting on Ledgers words. He cleared his throat as a single bead of sweat began to form on his brow, "The rest of your announcements will now follow the selection of your tributes. Let's begin with ladies first." He strutted over to the girls' ballet ball and quickly slid his hand into the pile, pulling out one slip of paper. Again he strutted back to the podium and read the name with a smile in his voice, "Autumn Rein!"

All of the color drained from Autumn's face in seconds as the crowd of teens seemed to part away from her like she was a disease. Her head screamed with each step, "_Fuck, FUck, FUCk,FUCK!"_ Ledger handed her the ballet and looked her over as his smile broadened with some form if hidden meaning that only he understood. Then he moved over to the boy's ballet ball. Again he read the name with a smile, "Philip Goodwin!"

A scrawny boys with absolutely no muscle tone and as pale as a new born babies back side made his way up the stage, clearly muttering the same thing. Ledger shook his hand and gave the boy a playful wink before he returned back to the podium. His voice seemed to get higher with excitement, "District Seven, I give you your tributes! Now for your final announcement … due to the poor reaction of the Capitol's people to the Hunger Games over the past twenty five years, we've decided to change it completely! From now on the tributes will no longer have to fight to the death, isn't that wonderful! The Games now are called XXX Fantasy, of which children under the age of fourteen are now pardoned from. As such the tributes of each district shall now act as _exotic entertainment_ for the Capitol's people and your viewing pleasure!"

The entire crowed remained stoical as Autumn shot Philip a horrified glance, of which he returned. The anthem rang loudly from roof tops as large peace keepers forcibly dragged them from the stage and into an armored car.


End file.
